1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle in which an intake system of an internal combustion engine is improved.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, as a saddle-type vehicle suitable for rough terrain traveling, a known all-terrain vehicle (ATV) has a structure which is equipped with relatively large diameter, low-pressure balloon tires at front and rear portions of a vehicle body configured to be relatively small and lightweight. In this type of known vehicle, as shown in, for example, a Patent Literature 1, the vehicle body is configured such that a vehicle body frame that is a framework of the vehicle body is formed in a loop structure by using several types of steel members such as pipes, etc., and the steel members are joined to one another by a plurality of cross members whereby a box structure which is elongated in a forward/rearward direction at a center in the left and right direction of the vehicle body is formed. With resort to this structure, an engine, a power transmission for transmitting engine drive force, etc. are arranged and an intake system is configured in such a manner to be positioned on an upward side of the vehicle body frame so as to be suited for the rough terrain traveling.
[Patent Literature 1] JP2006-44583
In the vehicle shown in the Patent Literature 1, a structure in which, due to vehicle characteristics, an air cleaner is arranged at an upper portion close to a forward portion of the vehicle body is provided. The air cleaner is required to ensure a predetermined capacity and, in addition to this, an intake passage, a throttle body, and a connecting tube are arranged below the air cleaner, so that a vehicle height is increased. Particularly, if high intake-capacity is needed, there is a problem that the position of center of gravity is raised due to the increased vehicle height.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems with the known art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with an intake passage which ensures good intake capacity of an air cleaner and associated ducting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle of the type described, which does not overly spatially restrict other components of the vehicle.